


Uniti e lontani

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eternamente affranta [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dramedy, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble mancata].E se Harry e Pansy fossero stati i protagonisti del romanzo: La solitudine dei numeri primi.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Pansy Parkinson, HarryPrompt: La solitudine dei numeri primi





	Uniti e lontani

Uniti e lontani  


Pansy si appoggiò al bastone e avanzò zoppicando, la schiena le dava una serie di fitte. Il vestito nero le ondeggiava intorno al corpo, largo tre volte lei. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. Gli zigomi le premettero contro la pelle del viso. Si piegò, facendo premere le ossa della cassa toracica contro il seno piatto.

“Ti tagli di nuovo?” domandò. Harry si conficcò la lama nel braccio, lasciando un segno rossastro tra una serie di strisce candide.

“Oggi è il giorno in cui mia sorella è annegata” sussurrò. Abbassò il capo e sentì la ferita pulsare. Sentì vomitare e si voltò. Pansy era piegata in due, si stringeva l’addome con le braccia ossute. Un getto di vomito biancastro le colava dalle labbra.

“Smetterò il giorno in cui tu non penserai più che il cibo è puro veleno” farfugliò. Si sdraiò a faccia in su e ansimò. Pansy si rizzò, boccheggiò e strinse gli occhi.

“Draco mi ha piantata. Voleva a tutti i costi quel maledetto marmocchio! Se fossi stata abbastanza bella non sarebbe successo” sibilò. La vista di Harry si annebbiò e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

“Se tu non fossi anoressica avresti ancora le mestruazioni” biascicò. Chiuse gli occhi e perse i sensi.

“Parla l’autolesionista del cazzo” sibilò Pansy.


End file.
